This invention relates to a split seal ring, especially a split seal ring for use in combination with a bearing, and more specifically relates to an improved, annular, split, metal seal ring formed of two interlocking segments which are specially separable for replacement of the seal ring on a shaft.
Seal rings are widely used for sealing fluid containment such as oil and/or grease for a bearing assembly, or other applications. Because the seal surfaces are subject to wear, they are typically replaced periodically to avoid leakage or excessive leakage, or when required maintenance activities of a bearing assembly are necessary, for example. Conventional seal rings are formed of either one unitary piece or, if formed of two components, are pinned together at the junctures of dovetail fittings. Removal and/or replacement of a worn seal thus may require disassembly and later reassembly of adjacent machine components in a time consuming, costly operation. Some seals are necessarily of such thin dimensions that a pinned connection is not even feasible.
It is desirable to have a split seal ring which can be readily installed and removed as well as replaced by a new seal ring, without disturbing the shaft or removing machine elements such as drums, pulleys, fans, gears and the like mounted on the shaft along with the bearing, even if the seal is of thin dimensions.